meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking Light
Talking Light was a performance tour by The Residents, beginning in January 2010 and ending in April 2011. , 2011|396x396px]]The first show in the group's Randy, Chuck and Bob Trilogy of tours (which would continue with The Wonder of Weird in 2014, and conclude with Shadowland in 2017), Talking Light focuses on themes of death and the afterlife. For this tour introduced a new three-piece line-up, featuring Randy Rose on vocals, Charles Bobuck on keyboards and electronics, and Lionel Bob on guitar. Concept Talking Light tells the story of an older man who questions decisions he made as a teenager, and whether the events he remembers from that time happened at all. This is a framing device for a series of ghost stories: the ghost of a morbidly obese woman haunts her lesbian lover; a man becomes obsessed with the spirit of an executed serial killer who stuffed the mouths of his victims with Pudding Roll Ups; a dead boa constrictor plagues the mind of its former owner, and others told through the frame of The Residents' Talking Light. Set list * Smelly Tongues * The Sleepwalker * Talking Light * Six More Miles * They Are The Meat * Lizard Lady * Perchance To Dream * Semolina * My Window * Once I Went To Barstow * The Unseen Sister * The Old Woman * Lilly * Bury Me Not * Die Stay Go Performances First Leg (US & Canada Tour) * 23rd January 2010 - Rio Theatre, Santa Cruz, California * 29th January 2010 - Birch North Park Theater, San Diego, California * 30th January 2010 - Henry Fonda Theater, Los Angeles, California * 31st January 2010 - Rialto Theater, Tucson, Arizona * 2nd February 2010 - Stubbs, Austin, Texas * 3rd February 2010 - Granada, Dallas, Texas * 4th February 2010 - Hi Tone, Memphis, Tennessee * 5th February 2010 - Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, Georgia * 7th February 2010 - 9:30 Club, Washington, DC * 8th February 2010 - World Cafe Live, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * 9th February 2010 - Webster Hall, New York City, New York * 10th February 2010 - Middle East, Boston, Massachusetts * 12th February 2010 - Club Soda, Montreal, Quebec, Canada * 13th February 2010 - Opera House, Toronto, Ontario, Canada Second Leg (European Tour) * 26th April 2010 - Doomroosje, Nijmegen, Netherlands * 27th April 2010 - Le Cargo, Caen, France * 28th April 2010 - Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, Belgium * 29th April 2010 - Voxhall, Aarhus, Denmark * 1st May 2010 - Bergenfest, Bergen, Norway * 2nd May 2010 - Sentrum Scene, Oslo, Norway (show recorded) * 4th May 2010 - Centrum Sztuki Impart, Wrozlaw, Poland (show recorded) * 5th May 2010 - Laznia Nowa, Krakow, Poland (show recorded) * 6th May 2010 - Huxley's, Berlin, Germany (show recorded) * 8th May 2010 - ATP Festival, Minehead, England (show recorded) * 9th May 2010 - Paard van Troje, Dem Haag, Holland (show recorded) * 10th May 2010 - Fabrik, Hamburg, Germany (show recorded) * 11th May 2010 - Das Bett, Frankfurt, Germany (show recorded) * 12th May 2010 - Deposito Giordani, Pordenone, Italy * 13th May 2010 - Teatro San Raffaele, Rome, Italy (show recorded) * 14th May 2010 - Estragon, Bologna, Italy (show recorded) * 15th May 2010 - Teatro Leonardo, Milan, Italy * 16th May 2010 - Nuits Sonores Festival, Lyon, France (show recorded) Sam's Enchanted Evening ''' * 10th June 2010 - Berkeley Art Museum, Berkeley, CA '''Už Jsme Doma with Randy Rose * 20th October 2010 - Moravske Divadlo, Olomouc, Czech Republic Whilst not technically Talking Light shows, these were shows performed in-between legs of the tour. Third Leg (European Tour Continued.) * 3rd November 2010 - The Lindenberg, Nijmegen, Netherlands * 5th November 2010 - Kulturhuset Bølgen, Larvik, Norway * 6th November 2010 - Union Scene, Drammen, Norway (show recorded) * 7th November 2010 - Byscenen, Trondheim, Norway (show recorded) * 9th November 2010 - Vega, Copenhagen, Denmark (show recorded) * 10th November 2010 - Centre Pompidou, Paris, France (show recorded) * 11th November 2010 - Centre Pompidou, Paris, France (show recorded) * 12th November 2010 - KZ MIR, Moscow, Russia (show recorded) * 14th November 2010 - Zal Ojidaniya Club, St Petersberg, Russia (show recorded) * 16th November 2010 - De Kreun, Kortijk, Belgium (show recorded) * 17th November 2010 - Zakk, Dusseldorf, Germany (show recorded) * 19th November 2010 - Archa, Prague, Czech Republic (show recorded) * 20th November 2010 - Dampfzentrale, Saint Ghetto Festival, Bern, Switzerland (show recorded) * 21st November 2010 - El Lokal, Zurich, Switzerland (show recorded) * 30th December 2010 - Fox Theater, Oakland, California Fourth Leg (US & Canada Tour, 2011) * 15th February 2011 - Logan Square, Chicago, Illinois * 16th February 2011 - Turner Hall, Milwaukee, Wisconsin * 15th March 2011 - Lunario del Auditorio Nacional, Mexico City, Mexico * 17th March 2011 - Wonder Ballroom, Portland, Oregon * 18th March 2011 - Neumos, Seattle, Washington (show recorded) * 19th March 2011 - Rickshaw Theater, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada (show recorded) * 21st March 2011 - Myer Horowitz Theater, Edmondton, Alberta, Canada * 22nd March 2011 - The Gateway, Calgary, Alberta, Canada * 24th March 2011 - West End Cultural Center, Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada (show recorded) * 25th March 2011 - The Cedar, Minneapolis, Minnesota (show recorded) * 26th March 2011 - Museum of Contemporary Art, Chicago, Illinois (show recorded) * 28th March 2011 - The Opera House, Toronto, Ontario, Canada (show recorded) * 29th March 2011 - Club Soda, Montreal, Quebec, Canada * 30th March 2011 - Somerville Theater, Boston, Massachusetts (show recorded) * 31st March 2011 - Highline Ballroom, New York City, New York (show recorded) * 1st April 2011 - World Cafe Live, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (show recorded) * 4th April 2011 - Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, Georgia (show recorded) * 6th April 2011 - Mohawk, Austin, Texas (show recorded) * 9th April 2011 - El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, California (show recorded) * 15th April 2011 - Bimbo's, San Francisco, California See also * Lonely Teenager * Randy's Ghost Stories * The Randy, Chuck and Bob Trilogy * The Wonder of Weird * Shadowland External links and references * Talking Light at The Residents Historical Category:Live shows‏‎ Category:Charles Bobuck‏‎ Category:Chuck's Ghost Music‏‎ Category:Randy, Chuck and Bob‏‎ Category:Randy Rose‏‎ Category:Talking Light‏‎